officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Independent Radio News
Independent Radio News provides a service of news bulletins, audio and copy to commercial radio stations in the United States. It's produced by TNT News. Its primary offerings include top-of-the-hour newscasts and news updates on the half-hour, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. In addition to the over-the-air product, reports and actualities are made available to affiliates via IRN Newslink. IRN was lanuched on 1st October 1973 with the first bulletin read at 6am ET by canadian newsreader Greg Petersbridge. Content and newscasts *Independent Radio News on the hour. A five-minute newscast at the top of the hour, every hour, every day. It includes the most up to the minute details on stories featuring many of the same reporters you see on TNT News, plus a staff of reporters who specifically work for IRN. Stations have a choice of running 2 minutes, 4 minutes or the full 5 minute newscast. *Independent Radio News on the half-hour. At the bottom of the hour, every hour, a two-minute report on the major stories happening around the world. *Live special reports. When major stories break, your listeners want fast, accurate reports and frequent updates. As a story unfolds, IRN provides fully produced, live, anchored reports. *Closed circuit feeds. Actualities, voicers, natural sound, wraps, and on-the-scene reports for use in your local newscast. All items are billboarded on IRN's Newslink platform *Unparalleled Resources. With TNT News staff stationed throughout the world, and member stations contributing audio from hundreds of U.S. locations, IRN has the resources to bring you all the sounds of stories as they develop. You often get more than 300 audio cuts a day to use in producing your own programming. *Reuters Business News - Recognized as one of the most comprehensive up-to-the minute business news broadcasts on radio today. Hourly two-minute reports are broadcast at 20 and 50 past the hour twenty-four hours a day, Monday-Friday, along with 3-minute reports at 26 and 56. Hear top business, economic and financial market reports from newsmakers, analysts, Reuters Business Reporters as well as the latest numbers from national and overseas stock exchanges on over 100 stations nationally. Features These features do far more than enhance programming for your station. They also provide a superb opportunity to generate revenue. Each of these prepackaged segments stands on its own and can easily be combined with an adjacent commercial position for an on-going local sponsorship package. *Eye on Consumers. Advice on practical matters, from comparison shopping to buying a new house. *Between the Lines. A look at today’s best sellers through conversations with the authors. *Healthwatch. Dr. Harry Jefferey reviews the latest medical technology and studies, plus nutrition and exercise tips. *Rewind. A nostalgic look at the personalities, events and music of past decades. *The Hollywood Report. Happenings in the entertainment capital of the world. *Consuming Interest. Guidelines on how consumers can protect themselves from fraud. *Money Minute. Tips for investing, saving and spending your dollars from TNT News' Business Editor Lauren Raid. IRN Staff Reporters *Howard Bradley *Barry Granato *Robert Gerber *James Shenev *Andrew Owen *Ed Trane *Bob Truss *Christopher Blenning *John Cartge *Mark Moller *Sam Ritzinger *Peter Kramer *Cami McDorm *Lou Bilan *Dan Codify *Tom Flowers *Dan Tracan *Frank Santorin *Bill Vitly *Cynthia Shyber *Bill Austen *Nick Bigger *David Baker *Mike Krasula *Nick Lyons *Garry Falk *Pamela Faultley *Steve Foty *Peter Kaufman *Kitty Flangan *Rachel Decker News anchors *Alan Gessling *Joanne Wills *Ruth O'Sullivan *Nicky Hill *Austin Stevenson *Christopher Harris *Bob Cadman *Lisa Anthony *Dave Bradby *Joe Metzler *Nick Chiaro *Susan Lacerra *Dave Foster *Frank Denison *Chris Stevens *David Callaghan, *Abby McCue *Juan Roberts *Steve Rappin Category:Fictional radio networks Category:WTNYRadio Category:WTNYCorporation